


31. Dropper

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An Ocean Apart, Child!America, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Revolution, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-America watches the rain and thinks about his guardian, far across the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. Dropper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Dropper




 

America curled his small arms around his knees, trying to get himself into a more comfortable position.  The window seat he was perched in was narrow and he didn't want to fall off.  The rain beat a steady rhythm against the plain wood of the house.  It was a nice house, much better than most of the other houses in the area. America liked it because it was next to the forest where his animal friends lived.  And because England made it just for him! 

 

It had taken almost a month, but England had managed to craft this house with his own two hands.  America had watched, awed, as the house slowly took shape and was lovingly completed.  England had smiled that day, a smile that America loved and wanted to see as much as possible.

 

The rain outside reminded the colony of the stories England told him.  England said that at his home far across the sea it rained almost every day.  America was always reminded of the older nation when it rained now.  He wondered if England was thinking about him too.  America hoped so.  He was lonely without England and wanted him to return soon.

 

Across the Atlantic, an emerald eyed nation with ash-blond hair gazed into the rain from his office window in London.  And he thought about the little boy from the New World with eyes the color of the sky and a smile like the summer sun.  The child that chased away the rain in his heart.  England would return to them soon.

 

* **The End** *


End file.
